<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【焉之】自然法则 by kirakei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362802">【焉之】自然法则</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakei/pseuds/kirakei'>kirakei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>R1SE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakei/pseuds/kirakei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【焉之】自然法则</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>人与人之间的情感无非两种，要么是喜欢，要么就是讨厌，哦还要再加上第三种，那就是漠不关心的不在乎。<br/>焉栩嘉对夏之光的情感最开始的时候是第一种，然后在某一个时间节点之后突然的变成了第二种，接着又在经历了很长的一段时间之后，他终于可以开始跳脱开他的情绪，以一个较为客观的上帝视角去看待夏之光，于是他对夏之光的情绪变成了第三种。<br/>而这一切夏之光并不知情。</p><p>夏之光认识很多人，有很多朋友，他的个子很高，身材因为经年累月的舞蹈练习而柔韧且充满力量，他性格开朗又热情，爱笑爱聊天，所以他自然而然地拥有很多朋友。<br/>人人都爱夏之光，焉栩嘉也不例外。</p><p>最初的最初，当他们还只是被分到同一栋楼同一楼层同一间屋子的室友时，两个来自不同地区的男孩子面对面坐着的时候，是相对开朗一些的夏之光首先伸出了手进行的自我介绍。<br/>“你好呀，我叫夏之光”<br/>他带着点笑的眼睛看着焉栩嘉的时候格外真诚又明亮，在该死的旧宿舍楼的老旧日光灯下显得闪闪发亮，“你叫什么呀？”<br/>他爱用语气词，呀，嘞，嗯，这些小小的口癖在他无意识的与他人的交流当中流淌出来，实在是能够快速地营造出来一种可亲又可爱的无害形象——很久之后焉栩嘉再次回忆起来的视乎想，他大概就是在那时候喜欢上夏之光的。<br/>人人都爱夏之光，谁能不爱呢？他天生就是太阳一样的人，明亮又闪耀，他笑眯眯地弯着眼睛趴在桌子上抬起眼睛看人的时候，没有一个人能够拒绝他的请求，如果他说话的尾音再带上一点点不自觉地上扬，那就算是恶毒的皇后也没有办法忍心让猎人去杀害他了。<br/>两个迅速熟悉起来的男孩一起去购买布置寝室的东西，他们用自己的双手给房间贴上墙纸，在地上铺上厚厚的地毯，然后在累的气喘吁吁的时候躺倒在床上小声地说话交流。<br/>“你比我小一年吗？”<br/>谈论到年龄的时候夏之光看着焉栩嘉的眼睛问道，“那你很厉害呀，嘉嘉！”<br/>他真心诚意的赞叹让焉栩嘉也产生了满足，小小的虚荣心被满足让他像是乘坐上了一座热气球然后逐渐飘起来，飘到了云层的上方和暖烘烘的阳光待在一块，“那没什么”<br/>如果没有后来一次又一次的听见夏之光用同样的声调声线去赞叹任何一件哪怕是根本没有什么值得赞叹的事情，焉栩嘉想，他可能会把最初的最初夏之光眼睛里攒满了的光芒记得更加牢、更加久一些。</p><p>他们一块去吃饭、一块去上课、甚至是一块去打水。<br/>两个外形抢眼的男孩子走在一块自然而然地能够吸引到更多的注意力，焉栩嘉偶尔会感到有些窘迫，尤其是当夏之光和他走在一块的时候和这样那样的人打招呼的时候。<br/>他似乎认识这个学校里的每一个人——不仅仅是学校，甚至在他们去学校旁边的超市里采购的时候，夏之光都能开心地和推销的阿嫲聊得热火朝天。<br/>焉栩嘉惊叹于他的自来熟，但这也同时让他感到有些困扰，你知道的，当你的和你的同伴一块走在路上时，他开始和一个你并不认识的人攀谈起来，你站在旁边的时候会显得有些格格不入的尴尬。<br/>不过好在夏之光是善解人意的，他会将焉栩嘉介绍给他们，然后说“这是我室友嘉嘉”<br/>他笑嘻嘻地替焉栩嘉打开了他在学校的社交大门，在社团招新开始之前他就已经确定了要去外联社，“可以和很多人打交道啊”<br/>他坐在下铺的床位上头也不抬地摁着手机的屏幕，焉栩嘉从上面探下脑袋看见他的聊天界面切来切去，“我喜欢交朋友”<br/>“不会很累吗？”<br/>对焉栩嘉来说这似乎有些难以理解，维持感情——无论是什么样的感情都是需要耗费时间与精力的，而像夏之光这样能记住几乎所有人的琐碎的信息以及爱好，他几乎是敬佩的。<br/>“...不会啊？”<br/>夏之光停下敲击键盘的手，抬起头来看他，“交朋友怎么会累呢？”</p><p>课程在逐渐变得繁杂的同时夏之光也在逐渐变得忙碌，有时他会很迟——过了门禁时间，需要从围墙上翻进来——才回宿舍，焉栩嘉听见门锁打开的声音，“咔哒”一下，然后是夏之光故意放轻的脚步。<br/>他当然知道自己的室友已经在最大程度的照顾彼此之间的作息习惯，有时候夏之光会在第二天清晨洗澡，他用毛巾揉着湿漉漉的头发从浴室里出来的时候焉栩嘉才刚清醒，他坐在上铺看着他的室友确定自己不再睡觉之后才拿起吹风机轰隆隆的吹头发，而桌子上还摆着夏之光买回来的早饭——为了弥补他昨晚晚回对焉栩嘉的睡眠可能造成的影响，心里有种说不出的感觉——他不用这么...他没法形容，焉栩嘉想。<br/>“昨晚又去聚会？”<br/>他站在盥洗台前，镜面上有不小心沾上的白色痕迹，夏之光站在他身边用数字把头发梳顺，他端着牙刷杯，头发乱糟糟的像个鸟窝。<br/>“嗯”<br/>夏之光低着头甩了下刘海，“非要拉着我去...”<br/>“不想去就不要去啊”<br/>他知道自己的语气有点不好，焉栩嘉在说出口的瞬间就想到，他甚至能猜到夏之光看着自己的眼神会有多么的吃惊。<br/>“呃”<br/>夏之光果然愣了愣，“是不是吵着你了？”<br/>他看着夏之光手上的动作，他抓着衣角的手有点用劲，他在紧张，焉栩嘉想，他在紧张什么呢？<br/>“没有吵到我”<br/>于是他说道，“只是感觉很久没在宿舍看到你了”<br/>“哦哦快期末了嘛有点忙”<br/>确定焉栩嘉不是在生气之后夏之光的语气又欢快了起来，他几乎能看见对方的身后有一条看不见的尾巴在甩，“周末去打电玩啊？”<br/>“...再说吧”<br/>转过身去的焉栩嘉顿了两秒才说道。</p><p>你不是有女朋友吗？周末不陪女友逛街约我去打电玩？他在心底想，但是他并不会说出来，这不是焉栩嘉的风格，就像他早就知道夏之光还买了一份早餐送给他们临栋女生宿舍的女友，他的那份大概也只是顺带，但他不会说出来一样。<br/>什么话都说出来，那不是焉栩嘉的风格。</p><p>打电动很有意思，和夏之光打电动也很有意思，但是如果没有在打到一半的时候被突然出现的女生打搅的话，焉栩嘉想，他这一天的心情也许会更好一些。<br/>说着“你好呀嘉嘉”对他伸出手来的女孩子，是娇柔的、温软的，她身上喷洒着的五号香水让她像一块棉花糖一样飘散在空气里，这让焉栩嘉有少许的不适应。<br/>他很快找了个借口离开——或者说他根本不需要找借口离开，本来就到他该退场的时间了。<br/>他在夏之光万分抱歉的眼神里说我想起来还有作业要做，然后戴上口罩和帽子走出去，然后他被夏之光从后面拉住。<br/>“外面在下雨”<br/>他说，然后他把他的伞递给焉栩嘉，“小心不要着凉了”<br/>——你看，直到这时候夏之光还是这么的体贴。<br/>“路上小心，嘉嘉”<br/>夏之光看着他的眼神里有真切的歉意，但是，焉栩嘉想，但是你不必这样的，这没什么好抱歉的。<br/>“没事，之光”<br/>他抱抱他，然后和他说再见。</p><p>回去的路上焉栩嘉戴着耳机听着歌，微信界面上显示的消息是他给某个人发出的一个“好”字，那天他很晚才回宿舍，夏之光已经睡了。<br/>睡姿乱七八糟的夏之光头发乱七八糟的糊在脸上，焉栩嘉坐在他床边发了会呆——他倒是想立刻爬上床去，但是他今晚喝的委实有点多，他想，他有点头晕。<br/>你看，焉栩嘉并不是像他的外表一样天真可爱的小男生，不知道为什么，鬼使神差的，他用手去碰了碰夏之光的脸。<br/>于是他看见他的这位好朋友发出了点不耐烦地哼哼。<br/>焉栩嘉坐在他的床边，暖气让他们的屋子即使在寒冷的十二月也暖和的只需要穿短裤短袖，他的腿上的肉贴着金属架子的床边，他却并不觉得寒冷，他的心里有一团火在燃烧。<br/>然而火太大了，就会把所有东西都烧成灰烬。<br/>戴达罗斯给了他的儿子一双蜡做的翅膀，他越飞越高，于是他的翅膀融化而他跌进水中死去，多么讽刺的故事，焉栩嘉想。<br/>他又看了看夏之光酣睡中的侧脸，他不想做伊卡洛斯，所以他决定远离太阳。</p><p>从那天开始焉栩嘉不再和夏之光一块上课，他有他的朋友——或许只是原先总是和夏之光待在一块才显得他的身边的人很固定。<br/>周末他也并不常在宿舍里，“要上雅思课啊”<br/>夏之光第一次问起的时候他咬着笔盖子回答他，然后在对方的目光里说“我下学期准备出国的”<br/>于是夏之光也只好说“啊，好”<br/>他歪着脑袋看着焉栩嘉说那你要加油哦！然后只要看见焉栩嘉在看书他做任何事情的动作都会比平常再轻上十倍。<br/>焉栩嘉有时候想对夏之光说没有关系的，雅思就算我考4分也照样能申上我想去的学校——但最后他并没有说。<br/>他在某天深夜突然没来由的想，自己是不是在享受着夏之光对自己的这一点微不足道的优待，他是特殊的，他想。</p><p>夏之光或许有察觉到焉栩嘉对他的刻意的疏远，但他的反应与其说是补救之外更多的是无措，因为他并不知道问题到底出在哪里，更何况<br/>——他太忙了。<br/>社团的事情和学业的压力，再加上他的女朋友——一位无时无刻不认为自己的男朋友会出轨、以至于时时他都要查岗的神奇女性搅合在中间，很快他就瘦了一整圈。<br/>期末考快要结束的时候，那时候焉栩嘉已经很久没有和夏之光碰到面过了，碰到也只限于晚上快睡觉的时候，从自习室或者是别的地方回来，两个人在被窝里打招呼然后各自昏昏沉沉的睡去。<br/>那天，焉栩嘉想，那天的天气很晴朗，笼罩在这座城市上空的云层终于散开，然后难得的阳光笼罩着大地。<br/>他们的专业课考试业已结束，接下来进行的都是一些不是特别有难度的公共学科，所以这一天他们难得的睡了一个懒觉。<br/>焉栩嘉记得自己醒来的时候夏之光正在洗他的衣服。<br/>“洗衣服都满了。”<br/>他记得自己慢半拍地坐在床上看着夏之光满手的肥皂泡走出来拿东西的时候，他这么回答自己，“你有没有要洗的啊，我帮你一块洗了”<br/>“这么贤惠？”<br/>然后他对上夏之光的视线，他的室友手上拎着一沓子衣架，微抬着头看向他——比起左半边脸，夏之光更喜欢自己的右半边脸，“左半边有点...”他在说起的时候有些词不达意的迟疑。比起右半张脸的锋利与成熟，焉栩嘉想，左半边的夏之光会显得更加稚嫩一些——他看着焉栩嘉，“你贤惠的室友还给你买了早饭，要下来吃么，嘉哥？”</p><p>他们像是在度过了一段漫长的别扭时期之后又回到了一个短暂的平和，焉栩嘉坐在桌子边吃夏之光买回来的小笼包。<br/>已经有些冷了的汤包很适合一口一个的吞下去。<br/>他看见夏之光站在阳台晾晒衣服，即便是对男生来说也有些高的晾衣架，需要他踮起脚尖才能把衣服挂上去。<br/>“杆子呢？”<br/>他问夏之光，对方挠挠头说不知道可能是借走了。<br/>——借给他女朋友的宿舍了，焉栩嘉突然想起来，于是他闭了嘴。<br/>然后他又看见夏之光挠头的手顿了顿，他想，他也想起来了。<br/>沉默地尴尬里，夏之光又努力地抬起手把衣服挂上晾衣架，焉栩嘉抱着双臂靠在墙上看他努力地上蹿下跳，终于还是走了过去帮他。<br/>他比夏之光高些，焉栩嘉没来由的想，“给我”<br/>他对夏之光说，这样的视角下，他垫着脚，夏之光在弯腰从盆里拿起下一件衣服，他几乎能看见夏之光宽大的T恤里面的皮肤，小麦色的皮肤。<br/>这样的沉默持续到把所有衣服都挂上衣架。<br/>夏之光并没有把衣服的所有水都拧干，滴滴答答的水声溅落在瓷砖上，在这细微的声音里夏之光突然开了口，“我和她分手了”<br/>焉嘉莫名的看着他，看我干嘛？这是什么，分享秘密的时间吗？<br/>但他想了想，还是说了句，从一个正常的、普通的朋友的关怀的立场上问道，“你还ok吗？”<br/>两个人面对面的站在委实算不上宽敞的阳台上交流失恋心得，怎么看都有点奇怪，于是焉栩嘉拿起盆，往温暖的宿舍里走，“失恋了就更不能感冒了，之光”<br/>他站在阳台的门槛上看着夏之光，“进来吧”</p><p>新的一学期到来的时候夏之光发现他的舍友并没有如期回到宿舍。<br/>“我搬出去住了，之光”<br/>他看着夏之光，对方有点错愕地看着他，“...啊，是吗”<br/>怎么这么委屈，他想，这样的夏之光看上去像是一只被主人抛弃的小狗，怪可怜的看着他。<br/>“你都布置好了呀？”<br/>莫名的有种像是被背叛——还是被抛弃的感觉从夏之光的心底冒出来，他看着焉栩嘉，“那...那宿管那边你说过了吗？”<br/>他结结巴巴地组织着语言，然后看着焉栩嘉对他说对的，之光，都说过了，申请打过了也被批准了，就在学校旁边的小区里，很近——走到教学楼也就几分钟，不耽误上课。<br/>“哦这样，那挺好的”<br/>他看着焉栩嘉的嘴巴一张一合，说着些什么，他说没关系的之光，我帮你问过了，不会给你安排新舍友的，你不用担心。<br/>于是他也感谢对方的体贴。</p><p>两条线在经过了短暂的交汇之后开始往不同的方向延伸，偶尔在食堂和焉栩嘉遇上的时候夏之光会这样没来由地想。<br/>他听说了对方的一些传闻，知道了他的性取向，他常去的那家酒吧并不是非常招待女性顾客，还知道他在和某个同性同居。<br/>这让他有时会有些微妙的想法。<br/>你知道的，是个人都总会觉得自己是特殊的，于是夏之光开始有意无意地注意焉栩嘉的表现，他在上课的时候和谁坐在一块，下课了之后和谁去吃饭。<br/>有一天课上他在对着坐在他前面两排的焉栩嘉的脑袋发呆——好圆啊，他想，好像个栗子啊——然后他被老师点了名。<br/>他并没有在听课，所以他自然而然地回答不出问题。<br/>但是他在站起来之后很恍惚的说了一句“好圆啊...”——自然是答非所问——于是全班同学都笑了起来，也包括焉栩嘉，他回过头看夏之光，看见他在大家善意的嘲笑声里坐下，老师提醒大家说要上课认真听。<br/>他低下头给夏之光发了消息，问他怎么了，对面很快回复了一个哭的表情。<br/>那天中午他们在一块吃饭，夏之光状似无意地提起他身边的人今天怎么不在。<br/>“啊”<br/>正在窗口拿饭的焉栩嘉动作顿了一秒，“我和他分手了”<br/>他看着夏之光因为错愕而张开的嘴说，“我以为你知道的”<br/>于是夏之光慌乱起来，从嘴里发出一些无谓的音节，大概是想说自己并不是那么八卦的人，也并没有那么关注他的花边新闻。于是焉栩嘉看着他突然又笑了笑，“我开玩笑的之光，你把饭端好”</p><p>焉栩嘉来开门的时候夏之光正在低头整理他的衣摆，不知道为什么他突然很紧张。<br/>去别人家里参加的轰趴没有十次也有九次了，但他不明白自己为什么只是来焉栩嘉家里打个游戏要这么紧张干什么。<br/>中午吃饭的时候焉栩嘉问他要不要来玩，他新买的游戏机可以玩VR，他愣了一会说好啊，然后他就来了，到楼下的时候他打电话问焉栩嘉要不要买点吃的？对方似乎是思考了一会说那你带点酒上来。<br/>他想说我不能喝酒，但不知道为什么最终这句话又被他吞了回去。</p><p>他们在进门的第20分钟抱在了一起，酒精让夏之光的脑袋昏昏沉沉的。<br/>我在干什么？他想，但是焉栩嘉并没有给他这个思考的机会。<br/>“你...”<br/>他看了一眼夏之光的脸，仅仅是两瓶啤酒就已经让他的眼神失去了聚焦，脸颊也绯红的像是任何一个怀春的少女，“算了”<br/>最后他什么也没说。<br/>做爱——和男人做爱，夏之光想，这是他从来没有想过的事情，而现在他正在体验这样的感觉。<br/>焉栩嘉很温柔也很细致，他很体贴地、耐心地用润滑剂给他进行了扩张，他甚至还会在夏之光因为这种从来没体验过的感觉而落下眼泪来的时候去亲吻他的眼角，并且小声的喊他之光让他不要哭。<br/>——可是这依然没有办法改变这真的很痛的事实。<br/>虽然在之后的顶弄中逐渐有快感像是潮水一样涌上来，但是——<br/>但是，夏之光想，他真的一度觉得自己被劈成了两半，一半的意识漂浮在空气里，一半的意识停留在床上，在对方的顶弄中让他感觉到一丝快乐。<br/>他听见焉栩嘉在他的耳边小声地喊他的名字，而他什么也说不出来，他只能从嗓子里哼出根本不像自己能发出的诡异的呻吟声，而当他想要用手捂住嘴巴的时候，又会被焉栩嘉将手臂拉开。<br/>“不要哭，之光”<br/>他听见焉栩嘉低沉的声音在他的耳边响起来。<br/>怎么会不哭呢？他想，我好痛啊。</p><p>结束之后他坐在床沿上，焉栩嘉抱着他去浴室洗了个澡——然后又做了一次。<br/>他几乎坐都坐不稳了，夏之光想。<br/>焉栩嘉坐在他脚下的地板上抽烟，他抓着夏之光的脚踝——那里有个太阳的刺青，他吐出一口烟然后亲了亲那个刺青，“给我抽一口”<br/>夏之光看着他说。<br/>于是焉栩嘉抬起身，同他交换了一个烟味的吻。<br/>伊卡洛斯之所以会死是因为他太过贪心，想用蜡做的翅膀飞向太阳，焉栩嘉想，而这一次，我让太阳主动地靠近我。</p><p>两年之后的大洋彼岸，焉栩嘉举着“light”的纸牌在出口等待。<br/>穿帽衫的男孩有些迷茫地走出关口四处张望，然后在看到他的时候终于露出了笑容并对他挥手。</p><p>达尔文定律告诉我们物竞天择适者生存，自然的法则教会我们要顺其自然，焉栩嘉想，感情也是一样的。<br/>无论是喜欢还是讨厌或者是放弃，顺其自然就好。<br/>当他在提出邀请的时候夏之光接受或者是不接受，并不会影响最终的结局，因为他笃定地知晓那道从后排而来的视线是对方的。<br/>这是他的底气。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>